


A Daydream Away

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, M/M, Pining!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week Day 1: Pining</p>
<p>Brownies and Tequila can't fix everything. </p>
<p>Chapter 2 is an alternate version of this piece. Please read the note on the chapter before you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by A Daydream Away by All Time Low because oh my god that song is the definition of pining. I might’ve also included some references to the song in here so brownie points if you spot them. I hope you like it!

The door to his apartment banging open wasn’t a new development in Levi’s life. He was used to his friends coming and going ever since he told them where he hid his spare key in case of emergencies.

Although he wasn’t used to it opening when he specifically told them he had a huge paper to write and that, under no circumstances, were they allowed to come over until he told them that he was finished or desperately in need of a break. 

He couldn’t say that he was surprised the one that hadn’t listened was Eren. Of course the younger student would be the one coming in with his arms full of grocery bags. It just had to be Eren, with his gorgeous eyes and infectious laughter. A smile that could cure cancer, or, at the very least, make Levi’s heart feel like it might stop.

Yes, it’s true. Levi Ackerman was in love with Eren Jaeger. Someone call the media and tell them Levi’s cold, dead heart wasn’t actually so cold after all.

“Eren, what are you doing here?” Levi said as he saved the progress he had made on his paper.               

“You’ve been cooped up here for days so I felt like you might need a pick me up. Are you busy?” He finished placing the bags in his arms on Levi’s kitchen counters and finally turned to look at him.

Eren’s nose and cheeks were red from the cold December air and his hair was disheveled from where he had torn off the beanie he had been wearing when he came in. _Beautiful._

“No. It’s not like I’m writing an important paper that’s worth a quarter of my final grade. I definitely didn’t tell you I was busy because I actually have shit to do. I just say it so I can avoid you for a few more hours.” Eren’s pout was out in full force.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

“What is all this shit anyways?” Eren smiled and flailed his arms to show off the kitchen.

“I brought stuff to make brownies!!” Levi just looked at the bags of ingredients that were now spread out across his kitchen. After a second without Levi saying anything, Eren walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a bottle and some limes.

“I also brought tequila since I can’t seem to get you to do anything fun unless you’re hammered.” Levi thought for a moment longer and then proceeded to walk over to his cabinet and take out two glasses that he filled with ice and set on the counter. Eren smiled and started opening the bottle to pour their drinks.

_This is a terrible idea._

Three drinks and one attempt at baking later, Levi’s kitchen was covered in chocolate.

“How did this even happen?” Eren had asked while they were cleaning.

“This is why drinking and baking is a bad combination. It looks like we shit all over my kitchen.” Eren had scrunched up his nose and complained about how he didn’t want that mental image in his head.

Levi was just trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach because Eren was absolutely fucking adorable when he was whining. _Fuck, I have it bad._

They were almost finished cleaning when a song came up on the playlist Eren made that was apparently his current favorite.

“Come on, Levi! You have to dance with me!!” Eren had thrown his sponge to the ground and was currently pulling on Levi’s wrists, trying to guide him to the living room that had a bit more open space than the kitchen.

“Eren we have to clean the chocolate before it dries. Otherwise it’s going to take forever to get it off.” Levi was trying to pull out of Eren’s grasp but it was tighter than he was expecting. Eren shook his head and sang along to the song that was playing. It worked in Eren’s favor when the next line that came on was “Shut up and dance with me.”

Levi rolled his eyes and stood there with Eren moving Levi’s arms back and forth in an attempt to get him to start moving. After a bit of coaxing Levi decided to give in and start moving to the beat of the song.

These moments were the ones that made it so painful for Levi to be around Eren. The moments that were so fun and free and made them feel like they were the only two people in the world. Eren was his best friend. He had been since they met two years ago in one of their college classes.

Eren was the friend that he went to for things that he couldn’t tell Hanji and Erwin, his other best friends that he had known for much longer than he had Eren. Eren was there if he needed to shout out his anger or cry in silence. He was his most vulnerable when he was around this boy.

The boy that had stolen his heart.

Levi wasn’t sure if he ever wanted it back.

They danced for a few more songs and Levi was almost sure it was a dream. They were laughing and smiling and holding on to each other so they wouldn’t fall down.

Eventually they went back and finished cleaning the kitchen. Eren suggested that they fire up Levi’s XBOX and play a few games. Levi had just finished kicking Eren’s ass in Halo for the third time when Eren’s phone went off.

“It’s Armin. He’s asking if I’m going back home tonight since he’s about to go to sleep. I’m just going to tell him I’m crashing here.”

Levi put down his controller and looked at Eren. He was engrossed in his phone so he hadn’t noticed Levi’s eyes on him yet. _Tonight’s the night. I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell him._

“Eren.”

Eren looked up at Levi and smiled.

“Yeah?”

_I have to do it._

“What is it?”

_I’ve been thinking about this for so long._

“Levi?”

_I need to do this._

“Hey, are you okay?”

_I can’t._

Levi nodded his head and looked down.

“I’m fine. I just forgot what I was going to say.” Eren nodded and looked back down at his phone.

_I can’t lose him._


	2. Alternate Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much the same as the original work but I changed a few pieces of it. There is Eremika in this as well as Mikasa being Levi's sister. I didn't tag this as Eremika since the original chapter is just Ereri.

The door to his apartment banging open wasn’t a new development in Levi’s life. He was used to his friends coming and going ever since he told them where he hid his spare key in case of emergencies.

Although he wasn’t used to it opening when he specifically told them he had a huge paper to write and that, under no circumstances, were they allowed to come over until he told them that he was finished or desperately in need of a break. 

He couldn’t say that he was surprised the one that hadn’t listened was Eren. Of course his sister’s boyfriend would be the one coming in with his arms full of grocery bags. It just had to be Eren, with his gorgeous eyes and infectious laughter. A smile that could cure cancer, or, at the very least, make Levi’s heart feel like it might stop.

Yes, it’s true. Levi Ackerman was in love with Eren Jaeger. He was in love with his sister’s boyfriend and he couldn’t hate himself more.

“Eren, what are you doing here?” Levi said as he saved the progress he had made on his paper.

“Mikasa said you’ve been cooped up here for days so I felt like you might need a pick me up. Are you busy?” He finished placing the bags in his arms on Levi’s kitchen counters and finally turned to look at him.

Eren’s nose and cheeks were red from the cold December air and his hair was disheveled from where he had torn off the beanie he had been wearing when he came in. _Beautiful._

“No. It’s not like I’m writing an important paper that’s worth a quarter of my final grade. I definitely didn’t tell you I was busy because I actually have shit to do. I just say it so I can avoid you for a few more hours.” Eren’s pout was out in full force.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

“What is all this shit anyways?” Eren smiled and flailed his arms to show off the kitchen.

“I brought stuff to make brownies!!” Levi just looked at the bags of ingredients that were now spread out across his kitchen. After a second without Levi saying anything, Eren walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a bottle and some limes.

“I also brought tequila since I can’t seem to get you to do anything fun unless you’re hammered.” Levi thought for a moment longer and then proceeded to walk over to his cabinet and take out two glasses that he filled with ice and set on the counter. Eren smiled and started opening the bottle to pour their drinks.

_This is a terrible idea._

Three drinks and one attempt at baking later, Levi’s kitchen was covered in chocolate.

“How did this even happen?” Eren had asked while they were cleaning.

“This is why drinking and baking is a bad combination. It looks like we shit all over my kitchen.” Eren had scrunched up his nose and complained about how he didn’t want that mental image in his head.

Levi was just trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach because Eren was absolutely fucking adorable when he was whining. _Fuck, I can’t do this. He’s in love with my fucking sister._

They were almost finished cleaning when a song came up on the playlist Eren made that was apparently his current favorite.

“Come on, Levi! You have to dance with me!!” Eren had thrown his sponge to the ground and was currently pulling on Levi’s wrists, trying to guide him to the living room that had a bit more open space than the kitchen.

“Eren we have to clean the chocolate before it dries. Otherwise it’s going to take forever to get it off.” Levi was trying to pull out of Eren’s grasp but it was tighter than he was expecting. Eren shook his head and sang along to the song that was playing. It worked in Eren’s favor when the next line that came on was “Shut up and dance with me.”

Levi rolled his eyes and stood there with Eren moving Levi’s arms back and forth in an attempt to get him to start moving. After a bit of coaxing Levi decided to give in and start moving to the beat of the song.

These moments were the ones that made it so painful for Levi to be around Eren. The moments that were so fun and free and made them feel like they were the only two people in the world. Eren was his best friend. He had been since they met two years ago when he started dating MIkasa.

Eren was the friend that he went to for things that he couldn’t tell Hanji and Erwin, his other best friends that he had known for much longer than he had Eren. Eren was there if he needed to shout out his anger or cry in silence. He was his most vulnerable when he was around this boy.

The boy that had stolen his heart.

Unfortunately that boy was dating his little sister.

They danced for a few more songs and Levi was almost sure it was a dream. They were laughing and smiling and holding on to each other so they wouldn’t fall down.

Eventually they went back to cleaning the kitchen.

“So I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Levi felt his chest tighten and he slowed down his scrubbing. He looked over his shoulder at Eren and waited for the younger boy to speak.

“I think I’m going to propose to Mikasa.” Levi felt his heart stop. He rested the sponge on the counter and turned around to face Eren. Eren was standing behind him and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know that it’s “traditional” to ask the father in these situations,”

_Please don’t do this._

“but since you’re one of my best friends and her brother I thought it would be more appropriate to ask you.” 

_Please don’t do what I think you’re doing._

“So,”

_Please don’t do this to me._

“I want to ask for your permission”

_I can’t do this._

“to ask for Mikasa’s hand in marriage.”

Everything was crumbling. Everything was swimming around him and he couldn’t breathe.

_He isn’t mine. He can never be mine._

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned here is Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON.
> 
> My tumblr is snk-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com


End file.
